


X

by Jo Lasalle (Jo_Lasalle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle/pseuds/Jo%20Lasalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame finds an old journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsukashi_Yume](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natsukashi_Yume).



> For Saya's prompt on a drabble post. An actual drabble.

He finds the notebook packing the last box, long forgotten between old baseball magazines.  
  
The entries are erratic, sometimes spanning months, sometimes twice a day, and hilariously include a rant about his mother, half of which he later blocked out with black marker.  
  
"What's that?" Jin asks, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"A diary," Kame says. "Mine."  
  
He turns a page  
  
_I can't write about this but I think X won't notice. We have ice cream tomorrow and then we can practice dancing._  
  
"I called you X," Kame says.  
  
Jin kisses him on the temple. "Good thing I did notice, huh."


End file.
